Traditional pointing devices generally operate on flat surfaces. These devices are coupled directly to computing devices using wired or wireless connections. A user may use a traditional pointing device to move a pointer on a display screen coupled to the computing device. Generally, when the user moves the pointing device across the flat surface, the pointer will move in a corresponding direction on the screen. If the user moves the device more quickly, the pointer on the screen will generally move with a faster velocity. The user may also manipulate the device with one or more of their fingers to initiate right- or left-click operations. These operations may allow the user to drag objects on the screen or select items from a pull-down menu. Traditional pointing devices include both mechanical and optical mouse devices.
Another type of pointing device is a joystick. A user may also use this type of hand-held pointing device to move a pointer on a display screen. Typically, the user moves a pointer on a display screen by manipulating a stick with a finger and/or thumb. A strain gauge may be used to determine the direction of movement of the stick.
Still another type of pointing device is a force transducer located in the center of a computing keyboard used for determining the motion of a pointer on a display screen. The force transducer includes an elongated lever arm attached to a substrate. The substrate undergoes strain when a user applies force to the end of the lever arm. Strain gauges are used to measure the strain. The direction and speed of movement of the pointer on the display screen are thereby determined by the force applied by the user to the lever arm.